Twilights tale
by forgotten words
Summary: This is Twilights story before she meets up with Howl. This is also a prequel to Markl and Calcifer did what! . This is not important to the story line that I set up, but it may help with some of the characters I will introduce in the third part of this t


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Howl's moving castle and if I did I wouldn't be wasting time writing this. I would be at the bookstore spending all the cash I got for the movie

**Warning: **I wrote this story…and made the character Twilight…and made some other sideline characters. Oh and in the end there is a fight scene where there is some blood and someone dying.

* * *

This is Twilights story, you don't really have to read Calcifer and Markl did what? To understand this tale, but I think you need to have read or seen Howl's moving castle to understand some of the concepts that I bring up. There is some blood and a little fighting in this tale but most of it is angst. I do throw some jokes in, but most of it is serious. I also have a few happy moments in this tale as while so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A girl walked carefully down the forest path. She had pure black hair, deep blue eyes, and fair white skin. She was humming softly. The tune was guilt free and happy. The exact opposite of what she felt. A bird sat on her shoulder, which was trying to sing along. The girl would giggle when the bird lost track of where it was in the song making their harmony become a jumbled mess. The girl heard heavy footsteps heading in her direction. She gasped, "Hurry, fly!" She whispered to the bird on her shoulder. It was reluctant but it nipped her ear then took off, heading into the trees.

"Twilight!" The witch's voice was raised a hint of anger in the tone made Twilight shiver. "Come here!" Twilight hunched her shoulders and walked towards the voice like a wounded dog returning to an abusive owners call. As soon as she was in sight of the witch, the witch yelled. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you for awhile now!" Twilight hung her head. "Here we go again." Twilight told herself. The witch looked nothing like her big sister. She was thinner, with blond white hair and small black eyes. She would have been quite pretty if she wasn't always frowning. She whore her sisters clothes which where way to big for her. Her hair was tied up in the same fashion her sister had, had her hair. The witch had loved her older sister, but the older sister had thought her younger sister more of a maid then anything else.

"In the forest ma'am." Twilight replied her voice sounded pathetic compared to the witches over powering voice.

"You brat! I told you to stay near the castle!" The witch scratched. "Fine, fine, no harm done. You stupid apprentice if it wasn't for the fact you have quite the touch for magic I am sure Milady would have thrown you out." The witch said sadly, "but she is gone now. Meaning I am in charge! You will not stray so far away until your training is complete do you understand!" The witches voice asked, her tone was softer now but the anger still glinted in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Twilight said, her deep blue eyes where down cast. The witch gave Twilight another disgusted look then sighed.

"Come along then." Twilight followed the witch slowly back to the castle, the castle no doubt was beautiful, even though it was located in the waste lands. If you haven't guessed it by now, Twilight used to be the witch of the waste's apprentice. Of course since she no longer existed in the magic world the castle and her title had been handed down to her younger sister, Erithma. Erithma was the witch who had just yelled at Twilight. They soon reached the gate to the castle where the guard hadn't recognized Erithma. Which made Erithma forget about punishing Twilight for running off. While the witch yelled at the guard for not recognizing the owner of the castle Twilight was able to sneak off. She ran lightly to the kitchen where Elyria was baking up a storm.

"What are you cooking so much food for?" Twilight asked feeling a little anxious. Elyria moved uncomfortably, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She had light brown hair tied tightly on the top of her head. She had sun kissed skin, and big expressive emerald green eyes. She was about a head taller then Twilight, and whore her blue apron over her round belly. She was around the age a forty and was very kind.

"Twilight, darling." She stopped and took a deep breath, "A prince is coming to, well um…" Elyria stuttered then began again, "A prince, who also happens to be a wizard is coming to test you." Elyria sighed; it had been hard for her to tell Twilight the news.

"Oh, is it Erithma's doing?" Twilight asked softly. Elyria walked over to Twilight avoiding the handle sticking out from the top of the stove. She then wrapped her arms protectively around Twilight.

"I don't know for sure, but she was down right to happy today. I saw her smiling in that ugly mirror upstairs." Elyria sighed once more and held Twilight even closer. Twilight hugged Elyria back, then let go stepping out of Elyria's arms.

"The guard is in trouble again, he didn't know it was Erithma at the gate today." Twilight said. She liked the guards company but he really was pushing his luck nowadays.

"Oh, boy. Guess that means you will have to sneak him up dinner again won't you!" Elyria said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully for comfort

"I guess." Twilight said, not even bothering to fake a good mood. "She caught me in the forest again." Twilight said. The forest had come from nowhere after the older sister of Erithma had left. The forest didn't mind Twilight or any of the fire wood lookers in it, but it did everything it could to trip, rip, and persuade Erithma from going anywhere near it. Except of course to go after Twilight. Elyria chuckled lightly.

"Another outfit down the drain, that means." She had a large grin on her face. Any time the forest got its hold on Erithma it did its toll on her, "I understand why she doesn't want you to go in there, but she doesn't understand why she can't go in there." Another chuckle left the cooks lips, "Twilight, you must go now. I have to cook." Twilight gave Elyria a smile then left the kitchen. She walked silently down the stone hallways and slipped into the servants passage way and walked steadily up the stairs. She didn't bump into anyone on her way up, she had a bad feeling someone would be in her room holding up a collection of dresses for Twilight to try on. She shuddered. She hated dresses. She left the servants stairs and stepped out into an empty hallway. She had a long walk ahead of her, just like she did everyday of her life. She lived in one of the tallest towers facing the forest. She sighed and focused her thoughts on staying quiet as she walked along the stone hallway. A few feet ahead of her was yet another staircase that led to her room. There where three sets of stairs in the hallway all leading to different towers, Twilight had chosen this room because Erithma could never remember which room Twilight was in. She climbed the stairs quickly no longer caring if she was loud or not. She soon reached her bedroom door, which opened on its own when it saw her. Inside just like she had expected there were two maids messing around with dresses.

"Ma'am." Said one of the younger maids, "You need to try some of these on. Her majesty wants the one that makes you look the best. She said something about getting ride of a brat." Twilight sighed; this maid had no idea what she was talking about. The other maid though, Twilight knew.

"You may leave here." Twilight said to the clueless servant. She smiled sweetly and bowed. She then disappeared from sight. Twilight then turned back to the other maid, "Oh Martha." She said sadly, "Your not really going to put a brat in one of those things are you?" Martha giggled. She was around Twilights age. Her hair was short and curly, her eyes where amber with a spark of red in them. Twilight knew that Martha would be a good witch, but being here wouldn't help that.

"Of course, do you think that old lady would let you wear anything less?" They both burst out laughing, "Did you know Howl has been seen near here? Rumor has it that he found his heart and lost it again to some girl!" Martha smiled pleasantly, her happy personality outshining the gloom in the room.

"Sounds that Howl won't be stealing anyone else's heart now does it?" Twilight said, she knew she didn't sound as happy as she had meant to but the idea of having to put on the pink dress that sat on her bed made her shiver. Martha then crossed over to the bed and pulled out a black dress. It had a dark blue belt around the waist and had a nice neck on it. Twilight sighed and undressed; grabbing the dress she pulled it over her head. It fit her figure nicely and brought out the blue in her eyes. It made her skin seem lighter, and made her look like a doll. "Its beautiful." Twilight whispered she couldn't believe those words had come from her mouth but the dress was exactly that beautiful. Martha tied up Twilights lose black hair with a blue ribbon. Twilight looked at herself a little longer in the mirror then turned and faced Martha. "I can't believe it." Martha just smiled and pulled out something from her pocket.

"Turn around silly!" Martha said. Once Twilight was facing the mirror once more, Martha slipped a black chain around her neck. It had a blue rose attached to the chain. As the sunlight from the open window touched the rose it glowed slightly. "I made it myself." Martha said. Martha's cheeks where flushed with pink, "With magic." Twilight smiled and faced her friend once more and wrapped her arms tight around her.

"Martha, thank you." It was the only words that Twilight could say, Martha held Twilight close and tightly.

"We will miss you." With that Martha let Twilight go, grabbed the other dresses and disappeared out of the bedroom door. Twilight went over to the window and looked out, only a little more time and she would have to meet her fate. A maid came up to her open door a few hours later, her hair was poking out and she had a strangle look in her eyes.

"Her majesty as requested that you join her and her guest for dinner in the main dinning room." With that the maid disappeared. Twilight stood up slowly, she put her feet into a pair of shoes that matched her dress. She left her room and closed the door, using her magic to lock it. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she sent her magic up to the other tower doors and locked them as well. She then began the long walk towards the dinning room.

Twilight reached the dinning room door where a butler opened the door and walked her to her seat. The prince looked clean cut, round almond eyes, dark brown hair, and was wearing a black suit. Before she had walked in she knew he had been flirting with Erithma. He looked up at Twilight and gave her a dazzling smile. "She passes!" He said. She felt his magic mingling with hers and knew he was a very weak wizard. She also knew he just wanted her so he could learn the old witch of the wastes spells. Erithma was delighted and opened her big ugly mouth.

"Good then, how about we cut dinner short then?" Twilight then noticed what she hadn't earlier they had already eaten. The male smiled brightly.

"Yes, yes!" His voice was already getting on Twilights nerves. He stood up and walked over to Twilight and slipped his arm under hers. She could feel his magic crawl up her arm and it sent shivers down her arm. He wasn't very powerful but he was deadly. "Well nice meeting you again Erithma. I hope to see you soon." With that he used his magic and transported her outside the castle, "Now listen here you witch. I am going to turn you into a animal and you won't run, do you understand me?" His tone that had been weak and sticky sweet was gone, replaced by a sharp irritated voice. She felt his power circle her and she gulped she had miscalculated he was stronger then he had let on. "I need a fox coat for my girl and a powerful witch like you will make a perfect treasure!" His voice was now filled with pleasure; he then began weaving his magic. Twilight hated dresses even more now because she couldn't run in them and the shoes she was wearing wouldn't help either. She yanked her feet out of them and picked up the cloth, with a glare at the wizard she took off into the forest at a dead run. His laughter followed her as she felt her self grow dizzy, she fell to the ground and meet with a pleasant darkness. She awoke a while later. She still felt dizzy, but she could just stay here and wait. She stood up slowly, and looked around her. Everything seemed so big, so fresh. Then the smells hit her, the knocked the feeling of dizziness away. She then heard a stream and small footfalls far away. She shook her head and raised her hand to her face in an attempt to wipe her face, and to her surprise where her hand should have been was a small paw. She gasped and took a deep breath, the wizards spell had worked. She listened again and heard his feet hitting the ground she could also smell the excitement pouring from him. She began to run, but the movement of four feet was different then just two and she fell back down to the earthly ground. She stood up again and decided that she would let instincts take over; she pushed off her hind legs and was heading away from the wizard in a steady trot. She forced herself to go a little faster and was soon running to her top ability. Then a heavy force pushed her to the ground. She smelled dog, turning her head in freight she saw herself face to face with a hunting dog. Pain fluttered up from her side and paralyzed her whole chest with pain. She nipped the dog's noise hard; she tasted blood and some unpleasant taste she didn't ever want to taste again. The dog yelped loudly and jumped off of her flank. With one quick moment she was back on her paws and running full speed. The dogs painful cries where left behind her as she moved through the forest. She crossed every creek she could find hoping to make the dogs confused. Another dog came charging at her, she wasn't sure where it had come from, but that didn't matter anymore. She dodged the dog's attack and leapt at the dog's throat, she found the taste of blood once more draining down her throat and the dog's angry snarls. The dog shook her off and lunged at her wounded side. The dog's teeth ripped into the sore and bleeding flesh making her yelp in pain. She was blinded in pain and could only see the dog through flashes of red. Her eyesight was blurry and on top of that she could hear more dogs coming. She turned her body, and scratched the dogs face open. Leaving lines of red on the dogs face. She then grabbed the dog's throat once more and tore. The dog's blood fell on her leaving her sticky and tried. The dogs limp body fell on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She crawled out from under the dog, slipping on the blood that covered her paws and the ground. She took off once more; she was tried and was about to collapse when she decided to use some magic. She transported herself to a lake, she wasn't sure where she was, but she did know she had to keep moving. She jumped into the crystal clear water and began to swim. She could barley keep her head above water, but the coldness of the water keep her moving she reached the other side of the lake and fell unconscious. The next thing she knew, she was looking into the face of Howl, "Hello Howl, heard you fell in love with a maiden." Twilight said. Her voice barley more then a whisper."

"I did and I also found something else. You." Twilight smiled, and then fell unconscious once more.

* * *

Okay now you know Twilights past, I don't know if this was necessary or not but hey I did it anyways! I hope you enjoyed it if you read this. I think that I will make Erithma play a bigger part in the squeal to Calcifer and Markl did what? In fact I know she will, how about another war? Well I just let some of the plot of the sequel out. Oh well, hope to see you all again in the next one! 


End file.
